Season 3
Announcement Renewal of Killjoys for Season 3 was announced September 1, 2016 Blastr.com: Syfy bringing Killjoys and Dark Matter back for all new seasons in 2017. Like Season 1 and Season 2, it is expected to consist of 10 episodes. Production From Syfy:Killjoys: Season Three Production Begins, New Casting Announced TORONTO (February 6, 2017) – Space, Syfy, and Temple Street announced today that production is underway on Season 3 of their epic sci-fi adventure series KILLJOYS. Created by showrunner Michelle Lovretta (LOST GIRL), the 10-episode, one-hour Space original series sees the return of the heroic trio: Hannah John-Kamen as fierce rebel leader Dutch, Aaron Ashmore as the determined and tech-savvy John Jaqobis, and Luke Macfarlane as the steadfast and tactical D'avin Jaqobis. Set to return to Space this year in Canada and Syfy in the U.S., KILLJOYS is currently filming in Toronto. Listed as one of “Variety’s 25 Best Returning Shows of 2016”, KILLJOYS is a hit with critics and viewers alike. Currently the most-watched original series on Space, Season 2 of KILLJOYS reached nearly 1.1 million viewers each week in its initial run. Also returning to KILLJOYS this season are fan-favourites Thom Allison (KIM’S CONVENIENCE) as loveable bartender and former warlord Pree; Sean Baek (THE ART OF MORE) as level six Fancy; and Patrick Garrow (PURE) as senior RAC officer Turin. Joining the cast this season are Kelly McCormack (DEFIANCE) as Zeph, a new thorn in the team’s side; Karen LeBlanc (MOTIVE) as Banyon, a new high-ranking RAC official; Ted Atherton (THE EXPANSE) as Gander, lieutenant to Aneela; and Prince Amponsah (The Entertainer) as Havigan, a tough and respected owner of a hackmod bar. Guest stars this season include Saamer Usmani (REIGN) as Flik, Mac Fyfe (SAVING HOPE) as Lachlan, and Atticus Mitchell (YOUNG DRUNK PUNK) as Pippin. Additional KILLJOYS casting will be announced in the coming weeks. “Last season’s finale of KILLJOYS was so gripping that it left our devoted fan base hungry for more,” said Corrie Coe, Senior Vice-President, Independent Production, Bell Media. “With Lovretta’s layered storylines, the incredible chemistry of our lead trio, and Temple Street’s skillful production, this season is poised to top the best-of lists for critics and fans alike.” “Temple Street, along with the writers, are incredibly excited by the upcoming KILLJOYS storyline and the new characters audiences will meet this season,” said David Fortier and Ivan Schneeberg, Co-Presidents of Temple Street and Executive Producers of KILLJOYS. “Michelle Lovretta and the cast led by Hannah, Aaron and Luke have brought to life intriguing characters and story arcs that continue to engage audiences across the globe. We are thrilled for fans to see where Season 3 takes our crew of interplanetary bounty hunters.” In Season 3 of KILLJOYS, war looms over the J Star System. After sustaining serious personal loss, Dutch, Johnny, and D'avin prepare themselves for what lies ahead. While the trio struggles to assemble an army, a dangerous force – Aneela – heads towards them. The unhinged daughter of Dutch’s late mentor Khlyen, Aneela is hell-bent on revenge for the death of her father. The team’s toughest challenge yet, and perhaps Dutch’s only hope of stopping Aneela, includes convincing a motley gang of bounty hunters to go from believing “The Warrant is All” to “The War is All.” Season 1 of KILLJOYS is streaming now exclusively on CraveTV™. KILLJOYS was created by Michelle Lovretta (Lost Girl, The Secret Circle) who also serves as executive producer and showrunner. Executive producers are David Fortier, Ivan Schneeberg, and Karen Troubetzkoy. Co-Executive producers are Stefan Pleszczynski, Trish Williams, and Adam Barken. Spearheaded by Lovretta, the writing team includes Adam Barken, Julie Puckrin, Andrew DeAngelis, Niko Troubetzkoy, Julian Doucet, Ashley Park, Derek Robertson, and Vivian Lin. Lena Cordina is Producer, Andrea Boyd is Supervising Producer, and Beth Iley is Associate Producer. Directors are Paolo Barzman, Andy Mikita, Ruba Nadda, Stefan Pleszczynski, April Mullen, Samir Rehem, and Peter Stebbings. Universal Cable Productions distributes the series worldwide with the exclusion of Canada. KILLJOYS is produced by Temple Street Productions in association with Space and Syfy. Production Executives for Bell Media are Rebecca DiPasquale and Kathleen Meek. Tom Hastings is Director, Independent Production, Bell Media. Corrie Coe is Senior Vice-President, Independent Production, Bell Media. Mike Cosentino is Senior Vice-President, CTV and Specialty. Randy Lennox is President, Broadcasting and Content, Bell Media.” Premiere Killjoys Season 3 will premiere Friday, June 30 on Syfy and Space.Killjoys Season 3 Return Date and Other News Season 3 Trailer A teaser trailer for Season 3 was released on April 14, 2017.Blasting News -'Killjoys' season 3: Can Dutch vanquish her foes? “''Do you believe in monsters? What if you can’t see the monsters around you? What if they infiltrated your friends, your family, the RAC – without you even knowing? What if the monsters were just...like…you?” - Dutch Plot ''Our trio really only gets a taste of Aneela this season, much of it from Dutch’s POV -- same goes for the audience -- so we would have free reign for a full new character introduction next year, something I love to do as a writer. The events of our last eps were constructed to help kick us off into a juicy face off with Aneela and we plan to deliver, so hold on to your fan-butts if we get a Season 3! She’s pretty damn delightful...and deadly.Blastr.com: Killjoys showrunner Michelle Lovretta on the season finale and what's coming in Season 3 - Michelle Lovretta The official plot synopsis reads, "After sustaining serious personal losses, our trio of interplanetary bounty hunters must come together and prepare themselves for what lies ahead. Tension and tragedy loom over the J Star System as they struggle to assemble an army and prepare for battle."Killjoys Season 3 Return Date and Other News Crew Showrunner * Michelle Lovretta Directors * Paolo Barzman * Andy Mikita * Ruba Nadda * Stefan Pleszczynski * April Mullen * Samir Rehem * Peter Stebbings. Writers * Adam Barken * Julie Puckrin * Andrew DeAngelis * Niko Troubetzkoy * Julian Doucet * Ashley Park * Derek Robertson * Vivian Lin Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) References